


teach me your tricks

by ohthedrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Magic, Muggle Magic, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has always loved magic. not real magic - muggle magic. and draco can't get enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me your tricks

**Author's Note:**

> it was 3 am and i watched the episode of the office where michael has dwight strap him into a straight jacket. it inspired this. enjoy.

Harry had loved magic, even as a little kid. Not _real_ magic, of course - but the Muggle kind. Card tricks, pulling coins out from behind people’s ears, magicians pretending to saw people in half. He loved it. 

Naturally, during his first year at Hogwarts he had a little fun with the wizards who knew nothing of Muggle “magic”. A few Muggleborns and half-blood wizards knew what he was doing, but many were enchanted by his hand tricks. Among them was Draco Malfoy.

Draco would often sneak up to the library when Harry and a few other Gryffindor first years would sit in the back and “study”. In reality, Harry was performing magic tricks for them. Draco would hang back behind a bookshelf and watch in awe. He wanted to do that; he wanted to amaze people with slight tricks of the hand. 

Just after the Halloween feast, Draco approached Harry in the hall. The corridors were deserted and he breathed in nice and deep (to compose himself) and tapped Harry on the back of the shoulder. 

“Oi, Potter,” he snapped in his usual drawl. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry quipped, turning around to face him. He was shuffling a deck of playing cards casually in his hands, his eyebrow raised. Draco breathed out in defeat and his chest deflated right along with his ego.

“I want you to teach me, you know…” he stared at the ground. “Your tricks.”

“My tricks?” Harry stared at him warily. He looked around the hall to make sure they were truly alone. 

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “Your ‘magic’ tricks.”

Harry pursed his lips and spread out the cards. He smiled warmly at Draco, taking both the blond and himself by surprise. 

“Pick a card,” he said. Draco looked at the cards carefully as if any one of them would simply jump out at him. He ran his fingers over the overlapping edges until he felt he’d picked a good one. “Great! Now, do you have a quill?”

Harry had Draco sign the card and then hand it back to him. He put the card back into the deck and shuffled before sticking them in his pocket. He turned and began to walk back down the hall. 

“Potter!” Draco ran to catch up to him, his eyes narrowed. “What are you playing at?”

“Oh, right,” Harry pulled the deck back out of his pocket. “I’d almost forgotten. Is this your card?”

Sure enough, Harry simply pulled out the card that had Draco’s signature on the top right corner. Draco stared at the card and then at Harry in awe. 

“How did you do that?” he asked, turning the card over in his hand. “That’s… there’s no way you could have known it was mine. You put it _right back in the middle_ … Didn’t you?”

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the year leading up to Christmas break huddled in the library late at night with special notes from Snape that they were working on studying for Potions. Draco learned the magic tricks with ease once he discovered that Harry wasn’t actually using magic, he was just using slight of hand and distracting the audience with constant eye contact. 

“I think you’ve got it,” Harry said, handing Draco his coin back. “Test it out on someone.”

Draco looked around the library, which was empty save for the two of them. He frowned. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow night,” he said. Harry smiled warmly at him, nodding in agreement. “I might even show my father some of these tricks. I won’t tell him I’m not doing magic, of course. He’ll think I’m amazing.”

Something tugged at Harry’s heart when he heard those words. He’d never seen Draco act so much like a human being before. He was used to the short tempered, snippy, pretentious git he saw in the halls or during classes. But Draco in the library was different. It was like they were friends. 

Harry didn’t know why he followed Draco back down to the dungeons that night. Perhaps he was simply curious about where exactly the Slytherin Common Room was, or maybe he wanted to see if Draco would test out his newest trick on a stray sixth year who was too polite to say no (were Slytherins polite to each other or did their distaste for everyone apply to those in their own house as well?). 

What Harry didn’t expect, however, was to see Draco step quietly into the Potions classroom like he owned the place. 

“Draco,” Snape sat up at his desk, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing out of bed so late at night?” 

“I wanted to show you something,” Draco smiled. “Do you happen to have any spare coins on you?”

“What?” Snape shook his head. Harry could see Draco’s hand moving in his pocket; he was getting a hold of the coin. 

“I just needed a bit of spare change,” Malfoy smiled. He then changed his expression to one of mild amusement. “What’s that behind your ear?”

“What?” Snape frowned, reaching up to his hair. 

“I’ll get it,” Draco laughed. He reached forward and Harry watched as he deftly moved the coin from his palm to the tips of his fingers, acting as if he’d just pulled it from Snape’s hair. “Huh. Looks like you do have some spare change after all.”

Harry smiled to himself before retreating back down the corridor toward the stairs. He knew deep down that he and Draco would never speak about their secretive library meetings ever again, and that as soon as the holidays were over they would go back to the way they were before. But, he had to admit, seeing the look of complete and utter confusion on Snape’s face was somewhat worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos! and follow me on tumblr, draqo-pctter.tumblr.com


End file.
